


False prophets & Love stones

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Carnivale, The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Genre: 1800's, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Magic, F/M, Forbidden Love, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Other, Possession, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Witchcraft, trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the disappearance of children in a rural little town, Iris calls upon the famous brother's Grimm to help her claim her brother's innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting at the Tavern

The ale was still bubbling by the time the three had chosen a table to sit and talk at, their presence practically invisible to the other patrons minding their own business as they sat in the back of the room. Iris dipped her gaze low sweeping until landing on the crinkled flyer as it rested on the table between them. She rubbed her thumb and index finger together, pensive before her lips parted raising her eyes back to the two men seated across from her.

 

''I've heard many things about the two of _you_ , the line of work your in.'' She remarked in a flat tone not minding the sharpness in delivery.

 

''All good things I hope Mad'am, please there is no need worry any longer my brother and I will take the case without question.'' The older man spoke, ruffs of blonde hair stuck out from under his hat, but like his brother both of their faces were concealed by large cloaks only their eyes shown, she could tell the blonde one was in control she could hear it in his voice.

''Don't presume to tell me how I feel young man. '' she started off taking a moment her breath evened out. ''I apologize I've been on edge for some days now.''

 

''It's alright.'' Spoke the other one, his voice more soft spoken and timid.

 

''Before we continue this conversation I'd like to see the two men who are willing to help me and my brother if you'd be so kind to remove those layers.'' Iris said more calmly, her face lightened too. Upon request the two brothers exchanged glances briefly before proceeding to rid themselves of the damp cloaks from the night's rain. Finally seeing them in the full light Iris's eyes sharpened taking in their defined features.

The younger one wore glasses, had a gentle face hidden under a light beard, in his hands was a journal he had refused to part with the whole time they were there. The older one had striking blue eyes, pouty lips and a face that glowed with confidence, something  that got them in trouble often she could see that for sure.

Her lips curled into a small grin. ''Better.''

''Now shall we begin again.''

......

The three existed the tavern to accompany Iris just outside, the rain had receded a enough but the chill of winter's air loomed over still. ''Are you sure Jacob and I can't walk you Ms. Crowe? I'm sure there's more stories you could tell along the way, that would be great material for Jake's next book....'' Will grinned getting a blush out of his younger sibling, Iris faced them once again her hands folded in front of her as she smiled lightly.

''No need William, I will let Justin know the good news. I shall see you two tomorrow bright and early.'' Iris paused her words hung in the air as she watched intently Will's wandering eyes to a few young pretty women that strolled past.

''That is hopefully your nightly conquests don't keep you. Good night gentlemen.'' she smiled watching as Will turned back entering the tavern first, she caught Jacob's arm squeezing it as he seemed a bit startled their eyes met. 

 _''Goodnight Jakob....''_ Her tone different, foreign an accent present that Jacob himself hadn't spoken in many years due to his education.

He gulped letting some of the sweat form on his forehead. _''Goodnight.'_ ' he addressed in an similar accented fashion, he smiled nervously then walked back into the tavern.

......

The walk home had Iris think long and hard about what she had discussed, she heard the rumors about the famous Grimm, con men that went town to town tricking poor people out of their money. But their ways changed a few years back after they stumbled upon real evil, since then they were committed to their cause one hundred percent.

Their home was toasted from the fire Justin had been burning the last two hours, the candles casting a luminous glow on his face, eyes sealed shut and arms raised high on each side of him. He remained on his knees in prayer only breaking when the sound of the door closing brought him out of his daze.

''It went well Iris?'' He asked voice low and gravely that pleased Iris so much, she shook her head smiling a toothless smile, getting out of her damp jacket before crossing over to hide herself and dress behind the clothing barrier.

''Why ask these questions when you already know the answer Justin?'' she grinned teasingly, her back to him as she slipped on a white nightgown, Justin's tall frame loomed over the barrier but he dared not peak over only stepping back when Iris threw her wet clothes onto the other side to dry.

''Because I still like to hear the answers Iris, because they come straight from _You._ '' Justin mused as the two faced each other, their faces just inches apart from one another. ''Milk?'' Justin asked to change the subject slightly his head perked up as he watched Iris walk past him, her lingering gaze signaling him to follow without hesitation.

''No need dear brother.'' Iris expressed coolly taking a seat in front of the small mirror on the wall, she took out an old hair brush and handed it to Justin who stood behind her, no words needed to be explained this was a ritual and Justin began to glide the fine combs through Iris's lush hair.

''What of the men? I've heard interesting tales about those boys, Will Grimm the lady killer and brains behind their operations, Jacob Grimm the dreamer and writer second hand to his brother.

''One of the same.'' Iris nodded in confirmation.

Justin chuckled in amusement continuing to brush his sister's hair. ''Glad to know someone is on our sides.'' Bending down Justin pushed some of Iris's hair aside letting his lips just graze lightly to touch her shoulder. The small gesture of affection sent a chill down Iris's back she shivered calmly in delight. ''Their good men, they'll help us _Alexei_ '' Iris said gently his real name slipped her tongue by mistake, but Justin caught it. 

Justin's eyes flickered he kissed her shoulder again moving further down as he turned over to get better access. ''Say it again..'' he whispered reaching around sliding one of his hand's around her waist, the other ghosting in a more private region.

Iris's eyes fluttered shut her head tipped back as she called the name again.

 _''Alexei...''_ She moaned softly pressing her back into his chest, Justin's other hand slid between her legs disappearing beneath the gown.

''Again.'' he ordered kissing her neck.

''Alexei....ah...'' Iris stammered in shock feeling Justin's hand slip between her legs, into her.

'' _Irina...._ '' he whispered back.    

.......

Nearly three years since the battle of Marbaden three years since he and Will parted from Angelika maybe he was a fool for loving her like he did. They both loved her but it didn't work out, even after the heartbreak Jake found himself a  new love a love he hadn't experienced before, a love that dared not be spoken about but that didn't stop him from looking.

Wiping his eyes once more Jake returned to his stories he scribbled down a new tale about a goblin and a toad, he tried to shake off the almost exposure he and Will had downstairs in the bar below. The bed he currently occupied was dreadful to say the least but he couldn't stand the sight of the others, he looked over to the candle on the nightstand momentarily. It was Will's fault really Jake had just grabbed his knee by mistake but his brother had made a small scene due to his drunken behavior the idiot he thought no Will wasn't an idiot...

Sighing heavily Jake decided to put his mind to rest he closed the journal before blowing out the candle and rolling over in the bed. 

The loud shuffling of clumsy footsteps echoed in his ears, he squinted making a face pretending to be asleep when Will barged in loud, wishing off a few ''friends'' he met downstairs.

''We shall continue this conversation in the morning dear ladies.'' He grinned wide attempting to curtsy and failing only making the two women giggle.

''Are you sure we can't come up Will,your wife won't mind would she?'' The Brunette one asked boastfully she arched forward exposing a bit more of her cleavage in the tight fitting dress she wore.

''As inciting as that sounds, I must say no my sweet lovelies me and Jake have a busy day but we'll get back to you.'' He winked making the women giggle again.

Jake remained facing the wall hearing Will mumble under his breath trying to get his pants off, undoing his tunic he slid underneath the covers beside his brother who inched further from him.

Will winced in confusion. ''Jake everything alright?'' he asked in a sluggish manner.

''Oh I'm fine Will just tired is all.'' Jake fake yawned outstretching one arm that bonked right into Will's face, the blonde made a noise as he refused to let it go.

''Come on Jake you can tell me anything you know that.'' Will said he reached out sliding Jake back into his space, his younger brother not fighting but also not making eye contact either.

''Jake what is it?'' he demanded in a whisper.

''Why do you still do it?'' Jake spat after a long pause he saw the blue eyes staring at him blink numerous times.

''Do what?'' Will asked dumbfounded he had let go giving Jake enough room to wiggle away if he really wanted to.

''The women Will, you still chase these women. Look I know Angelika wasn't going to work out but....but after what happened.'' Jake stopped.

His eyes closed for a second he desperately wanted to keep the tears away, his lips parted before he spoke again. ''With us what happened with _Us,_ I just thought it would be different I-''

''Let me tell you something Jacob Grimm, these women mean nothing to me. Your my brother and there will always be an us, because that's all I need.'' Will stated he sat up just as Jake had did he moved in laying a hand on the back of his brother's head, fear corrupting his features. ''You're my home brother, I love you Jacob.''

Jake fell short of words when their lips met it was like the first time all over again, his cheeks burned letting his eyes close again, he felt Will slip his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss.

''Will I'm.....'''

''Shhhh that doesn't matter now.'' Will whispered in a soothing voice, he gave one of his trademark smiles, removing his tunic then Jake's before he pushed his brother back down climbing on top of him.

''No more talking.'' he concluded finding Jake's lips again. 

....

Jake found himself restless still even after the love making with Will, he found it hard enough parting from his brother as he sat up but his mind raced and he couldn't remain in bed any longer. Untangling himself from Will he padded across the room slipping on his tunic then took a seat by the windowsill, his journal in hand. Something about Iris intrigued by frightened him he didn't know why, but maybe once meeting her brother he'd get the answers he wanted so badly. Letting his head rest against one hand lazily he drew  letting his dominate one do all the work. He lost track of time as exhaustion crept in, Jake awoke when his eyes glanced back to the paper, the pencil hit the ground.

Gasping softly he grabbed his glasses, putting them on in a crooked fashion as he studied the picture in hand, the form of a beast black with eyes as red as blood struck a cord in Jake. He slammed the book curling up on the windowsill as he gazed out to the night sky.   


	2. A Secret ingredient

Sleep never came to Jacob not that he wasn't tired from the night's previous exploits, sure his was body was sore but his mind thumped heavily of the racing thoughts he made when recounting the sketch he had drawn. Never a creature before tore into his soul and sent such fear in him before, he only snapped out of his stupor by the rustle of Will shifting beside him. ''Jake?'' came a sleep thicken Will yawning loudly as he moved around in bed, not yet letting his brother out of his arms.

''You sleep alright?'' Will asked yawning again he stretched starting to rise from the bed.

''Fine Will just fine.'' Jacob lied hiding his journal under his pillow. 

''Good because we have a prior engagement to get too.'' Will mused in a teasing fashion a small hint of a chuckle in his voice, reaching over he pecked his brother on the cheek before throwing the blankets over and climbing out of bed. 

''You sure you're alright? it looks like you've seen a ghost and we've seen plenty of those.'' Will asked scratching a hand through his messy blonde hair, not bothered by his own nudity, Jake sat up cheeks a little flushed as he tempted not to look so obvious between entranced and fearful.

''I'm alright Will trust me.'' Jake remarked finally looking at his brother giving a small nod.

.....

Before he even finished dressing himself Justin had got down on his knees and began his prayer before the cross that hung on the wall, giving himself to the lord letting the day fill him and everything he loved with joy.

Iris said nothing she minded her own business cooking in the background, turning her head only for a moment to admire her brother before turning back to the bowl. 

''Justin...?'' Iris asked in an innocent tone her head cocked to one side like she had no idea but her devious smile said other wise, she continued to stir the mixing hearing Justin shuffle resuming to get dressed. 

''Hmmm?''

''Do you care to sample what I've got cooking for our dear guests?'' she asked in an amused way her eyes cutting sharply that matched her grin as Justin came around behind her, one of his hand's rested on her waist. 

''It's not poisonous is it?'' he pretended not to know going along for the joke.

''If it was would I be asking you to sample it hmmm?'' Iris's brow raised in suspicion making her brother nod with a brightened smile, bringing the wooden spoon to his lips Justin stopped mid way. The aroma was strong enough before he bit down swallowing the spoonful.

''Well?''

''Blackberry. They'll love it.'' He grinned wide.

''Good.'' Iris declared satisfied by the answer then went back to work.   


	3. Do you have the stomach for it?

The early morning's sunshine brought an unusual temptation in young Agnes, one of the few remaining children in town. She was smart for six years old and always took heed of her mother's warnings never venture into the forest alone that was until that morning. ''One dandelion for mother, two roses for mother,  three primroses for mother!'' she giggled splendidly plucking another one from the meadow just outside the forest. She hummed quietly to herself gathering a series of different flowers when something shiny caught her eye.

Her golden curls bounced in the wind she looked up across the way she saw something shining in the forest.

Agnes dropped the flowers slowly making her way towards the direction of the woods, in seconds the mood changed instantly. A dreary presence colored in the splashes of grey and dead trees surrounded her, in the distance a crow cried out but she didn't stop. The shiny object bloomed bright moving further into the woods, Angus blinked before perking up.

''Wait come back!'' she giggled taking a running start as she chased after it.

 

She lost track of time but she didn't care she laughed and crooned widely continuing to run after the thing before vanishing behind a large tree. ''Hello?'' she asked in a curious voice she looked behind the tree and saw nothing, Agnes noticed how far she had gone a chill traveled down her spine, her eyes began to well up with tears. Hopping off the large root of the tree, she started to head when something stood behind her. ''Mama?'' the child asked fearfully turning around to see what it was before letting out a bloodcurdling scream.   

 

.......

Their horses trudged along the pathway further away from town, houses began to vanish one by the closer they got to the Crowe's residence. ''Will I don't think it's too late to give them a refund.'' Jake said aloud taking a moment to observe the familiar eerie surroundings that made him think of Marbarden and all they encounters they witnessed.

''And what give them their gold back? I think not brother, we said we'd help these people out and that's what were doing, Are you sure your feeling alright? you've been on edge all bloody morning.'' Will replied motioning his horse to move quicker.

''I told you Will just tired didn't sleep too well.'' Jacob answered he flinched hearing the caw of a bird somewhere out of sight.

Will's lip curled in a wicked manner he guided his horse onward giving his brother a sly look before moving past. ''Not surprised how tired you are, given the fun we had last night.'' he said offhandedly making his brother's cheeks burn red.

''Will....'' Jacob spat through gritted teeth utterly embarrassed.  

''Only joking brother.'' Will corrected changing tones again. ''And here we are.'' he expressed seeing the small house all by it's lonesome self just beyond the town, dangerously close to the entry of the forest.

''Will.'' Jake urged again.

''Shut it Jake.''

The front door to the small home opened and out came Justin in his usual black attire, his face reading of a pleased man happy to see his guests, arms wide open in honor. 

''Wilhelm and Jakob the famous Brothers Grimm welcome to our home please come in.'' Justin bloomed in a dramatic manner his deep voice shaking the ground they walked on, Jake staggered hopping off his horse pretending to fix the straps on the steed, ''Ello.'' he waved awkwardly from afar watching Will shake the man's hand.

''A pleasure truly it is, brother Justin correct?'' Will asked one brow raised and wide smile that made the older man grin in return. 

''Call me Justin young man, William? Wilhelm?'' Justin fished out knowing the brother's were addressed in different names in various other regions, Will blushed hearing his old name the way his dearly departed mother used to call him and Jake.

''Will's fine, Jake is too isn't that right?'' he called turning his head giving his brother a stern look, Jake got the memo trotting over standing beside his brother he nodded. ''Yeah that's right.'' he stammered.

Justin closed his eyes briefly and nodded in a quiet manner before looking at the two again. ''Gentlemen if you will?'' Justin gestured towards the door the two brothers obliged willingly, crossing half way through the threshold Jake met Justin's eyes and felt an unnerving sensation bubble inside he quickly passed through before the three men were in the house, Iris greeted them smiling bright.

''I'm so pleased to have you two here, come come sit.'' she waved pointing towards the dining table, Will and Jake sat down across from Justin, Iris wandered back to get them some drinks. ''My sister speaks highly of you two boys, I have to say I'm impressed considering the work you've accomplished of it I mean. Here it's no different disappearing children you know all about that don't you?'' Justin stated he flicked his gaze to his sister smiling a bit as she passed around some cups of brewing tea. ''Jake and I barley escaped with our lives but we managed to stop the evil queen, stories now Jacob's written all about that, haven't you Jake?'' Will grinned passing the praise onto his brother, Jake nodded grinning timidly. ''I've written all about our encounters, the fake ones and the real one.'' he mumbled. ''That's why I asked for your help, this town...'' Justin stopped his large hands spreading across the table before him. ''This town has secrets boys and their looking for someone to blame.''

''We'll prove your innocence Justin make no mistake.'' Will said confident in his stance he saw the look on Justin's face shift between blunt to impressed his eyes dropped down, lips parting speaking up. ''May I see your hands?''

''My hands?''

''Your hands Will if I may?'' Justin persisted waving his fingers in a beckoning motion, Will reached out letting the older man take his hands looking them over, skin upon skin, gliding over the lines studying under observant eyes, Iris watched in the back sipping from a cup of milk.

''I bet your good swinging an ax eh?'' Justin said watching the confused look on Will's face turn into something more playful almost child like. ''I would say so sir.''

''Good to hear because I'd like you to accompany me out back, we'll discuss more of the matter there.'' Justin replied watching Iris from the kitchen the two sharing a link in solitude she gave a small nod and he nodded back.

On instinct the two brothers rose to their feet heading in the direction of the back door when Justin stopped Jake placing a hand on his chest. ''Just Will for now Jacob if don't mind.''

Jake snorted. ''Please.'' he took a seat in a huff letting the two leave without him.

''Pay no attention Jakob, Justin means well he's just wanting to ask a few questions before discussing the bigger problem here, Pie?'' she asked getting his attention, Jake's head snapped back hearing the words of the sweet pastry, he didn't even have time to protest as Iris placed a small plate in front of him containing the very pie she spoke of.

''You didn't have to do this....'' He said humbled he smirked blushing a bit.

''Nonsense your our guests.'' Iris insisted she took a seat in Justin's place, propping one elbow up to hold her head high she studied the young man seated across from her picking at the food.

.....

''When you said good with my hands I didn't think chopping wood is what you meant.'' Will chuckled entertained of the idea of him and Justin who layered down to from his priesthood robes to nothing more than his pants, white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and suspenders, the sight of the two of them literally chopping wood out back. ''It builds character doesn't it? plus I wanted to show what were dealing with here.'' Justin remarked lining a a few logs already and placing them front and center to cut. Will chewed on the inside of his cheek, letting the words untangle before he continued. ''Then why not include Jake? you did hire ''The Brothers Grimm'' after all...''

Will jumped back instantly dodging the blade from Justin's powerful swing, the ax splitting the log in two perfectly. ''My....'' Will uttered impressed.

''I apologize for my weary behavior, I wasn't lying when I said I was impressed by the work you've both done it's just....I know you are the brains behind your operations and I have no doubts that you'll stop this madness from persisting any further. I did not take these children.'' Justin snarled under his breath slicing another piece of wood.

''And Jacob and I intend to defend you and prove your innocence, together as a team.'' Will approached Justin slowly, not intimidated by the older man's imposing figure the two men eyeing the other. ''Together Jake and I will do just that make no mistake brother Justin.'' Will defended blue eyes sharp and steady. Justin took everything in his face slowly changed from calm and subdued to more jubilant a big grin appearing on his face, he let out a thunderous laugh startling the young man.

''I admire your love and loyalty for your brother, you passed my test.'' Justin winked seeing the puzzled look on Will's face rupture.

''A test?'' he shrieked once before composing himself due to the outburst he smiled then following Justin's cue.

''Forgive me I didn't mean to upset you if I did...'' Justin commented handing the ax to Will.

''No hard feelings?''

''Course not.'' Will beamed bringing the ax down in one single swoop.

''Tell me Will are you a man of god?''

....

Inside the home fared a bit better Jacob found talking to Iris a bit easier than with Justin, the two kept the conversation light for the most part. ''Tell me Jakob when did you start writing those stories?'' Iris wondered taking a long sip from the cup containing milk, the young man took a moment swallowing a piece of the pie she sent out for them. ''As long as I can remember, I think it started after my sister had died. I wrote about a boy who traded the family cow for magic beans.'' Jacob uttered not wanting to sound sad bringing up the painful memory he counteracted his emotion by flashing a tiny grin to Iris but she could see through his rouse.

''I'm sorry Jakob.'' Iris commented she reached over placing her hand on top of Jake's he looked up giving a real genuine look of thank you.

''Do you plan on writing about this?'' Iris asked placing a bit more of the pie onto his plate, Jake couldn't help himself and take another mouthful of the delicious food.

''If inspiration strikes then yes, we just want to help you two and find what happened to these missing children.''

''I have faith you'll do both.'' Jake felt more relieved his eyes searched Iris's a connection already forming between them in some aspect.

....

''Jake and I will have to take a closer look, we'll have to get a few of our tools back at the tavern.'' Will remarked running his hand down the wood avoiding to prick his fingers, Justin had guided him into the forest where a huge tree and it's roots that sprouted from the dirt carried a wide opening like a tunnel or a gate way.

''I believe this is the very gate way to hell, I've preached in my sermons to the locals keep God to their hearts, they have been judged for their sins, and now their children are taking the punishment.'' Justin spoke calmly he knew the way Will wasn't looking in his direction he didn't believe him. Will moved closer peeking his head through the gateway. ''I wonder how far this bloody thing goes.'' Will retorted instead.

Justin's eye twitched he slapped a hard hand onto Will's shoulder. ''Careful son, you could slip....'' he whispered.

 

....

_Her voice rang in his ears soft, alluring, gentle like his mothers._

''Jakob are you sure your alright?'' Jake could barely raise his head to answer her, his eyes stung sight blurry. His hand slid down to clutch his stomach it felt like needles pushing into his gut. ''I'm alright....'' he lied dropping his head down, he felt like throwing up. ''Will get Will.'' he pleaded.

Iris complied standing up she ran to the front door stepping half way and shouting outside to alert the two.

Jake grimaced feeling the pain increase he lost his balance slipping to the floor on his hands and knees. Unable to take it anymore he opened his mouth and spat out a spew of black substance, gagging he coughed spitting it up again. Iris's called louder before she ran out the door. Jake felt dizzy his whole world spinning unable to get a hold of himself, he looked down.

''Jacob!'' Will yelled in the distance he was coming he could feel it.

Panting Jacob couldn't help it he threw up again this time looking down at the black sludge, his heart stopped. Right in the middle of the black puddle was an eyeball.

''Jake!'' He heard Will getting closer almost there.

His teeth smeared in the black smudge he stared horrified at the eyeball before collapsing onto the ground passing out.

 

   

      

 


	4. Lullaby for Jacob

The dark sky brought a heavy weight that loomed over the house that night. Jacob had been out for hours and Will hardly left his side. The Crowe's were generous enough to let the brothers stay until Jake was better, nearly half a day gone by and no signs had changed. Will made a exasperated sigh knocking his hand to his cheek to prop himself up sitting by Jake's beside. Crickets chirped in the background but Will paid no attention to it, his face was cast in shadow almost as if the fireplace's warm glow of light refused to brighten his spirits. He stirred awake feeling something wrap over his shoulders, it was a blanket.

 

craning his neck to the side he caught glimpse of Iris tending to the counter brewing some hot tea. ''You looked cold.'' she said simply.

 

''Thank you.'' Will returned in a simple manner, his blue eyes darted back to his brother still unresponsive in bed, he could feel his stomach flip. ''I know you worry but don't, he will be fine.'' She assured pouring the hot liquid into two cups sitting beside each other. ''Justin should be back soon.'' she added, Will pondered before he looked over to Iris swearing that he caught an almost dream-like stare when she mentioned her brother. 

 

''And your positive he started acting like this as soon I left with Justin? not after he ate your pie?'' Will asked he froze seeing Iris narrow her eyes he threw a hand up quickly. ''Not that I'm blaming your food!'' he chuckled smiling in a clumsy manner, he saw Iris's face lighten before resuming to concern. ''He looked ill as soon as you left, I offered to get you be he claimed he was just hungry, dizzy from travel.'' She recalled her knuckles knocked onto the wooden counter before she took a seat on the other side of Jacob. Will fell silent watching, taking in Iris's every move while she looked down at Jacob sleeping. ''The love you have for your brother is admirable Will I hope you know that.'' Iris proclaimed tenderly a tone that reminded Will of Angelika, he still thought of her from time to time, adjusting himself he placed the tea beside him on the floor.

''I've always tried to look out for him you know....'' Will replied heavily keeping his eyes on Jacob. ''No matter all the insults and foolish things I've told him, It never came from a harsh place, I.....I _love_   him.'' his voice began to crack as he tried to keep it together. Iris watched in silence as Will composed himself, sitting herself up straight she opened her mouth. A soft lullaby followed in suit an old tune from years past and in her native dialect, it was beautiful it was haunting. Eyelids began to falter, his head started to sink, Will's vision clouded he yawned. Iris continued to sing observing Will starting to sway being consumed by exhaustion.

''Come lie down with him.'' She spoke in between verses, unable to fight Will moved sliding under the covers next to his brother, wrapping he pulled Jake into his arms before falling out. Iris continued to sing standing picking up the tea cups and placing them on the counter. Her voice filled the room carrying a siren song, each note morphed into a whisper, Iris smiled casually falling into a series of hums taking a stance at the foot of the bed looking over the two brothers. Jake's eyes snapped open briefly, taking a quick glimpse through blurred vision, the sight of Iris continuing to hum Justin now by her side a arm resting on her shoulder. Jacob felt paralyzed he couldn't move just gazed helplessly at the siblings looking down at them, suddenly a string of white butterflies swarmed around the pair. Jake blinked watching the small insects fly around Justin and Iris's heads they smiled at him.

A tear ran down his cheek, the heaviness returned he tried to warn Will, but he couldn't fight it he soon fell asleep once more. 

....

_Will wake up...._

 

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being so late on this new entry, truth of the matter this has been hardest one to write yet. Hopefully the pace will pick up again soon! also have a few other stories in the works. Stay tuned. :) 
> 
> What are the Crowe's up to hmm.......


	5. The Signs are all around us

The earth was still sleeping by the time Justin had risen for the morning. The whole town was still nestled in their warm beds, sleeping still not knowing their devout  holy man had already begun his day. Justin stood in front of the mirror finishing buttoning up his white shirt black pants and suspenders, his focus sharp completing the task before pulling on his jacket. His eyes wavered over to Iris who was still sleeping her back to him, his blue eyes locked on her. She was a magnificent creature no matter how old they got she remained undoubtedly beautiful, he let out a pleased sigh noticing the sun rays beam a gentle light onto her back. Walking over he bent down towards her head pressing his nose to her hair. 

He inhaled for a moment lost in her scent before he placed a soft kiss in the same spot. Justin glanced to the brothers passed out in the guest bed in the main room, a hidden smile appeared before he closed the door behind him.

He walked through the town silently observing the people’s reaction to his presence, Justin carried on his way hands folded behind his back, he stopped when a few brave souls found the courage to speak to him. Justin continued he looked from shop to shop and every person in town, a few farm animals caught his attention, he could feel the eyes on him, this place he called home looked different. 

The wood from the buildings appeared to be rotting, the stones cold and uninviting he knew how the people felt but kept his opinions to himself. He caught the attention of one fickle horse the large beast trotted mewling in anger, the two locked eyes as Justin sized up the large animal. 

It’s owner stood in front trying to calm the wild animal, his luck was minimal at best. “May I?”

Justin came up behind the owner, his hands outstretched letting he meant no harm his guard down. The horse whinnied bucking back, her wild-eyed angered face striking blades through Justin’s heart, he saw the evil bubble in the black tar of her eyes. One hand reached out and placed itself upon the animal’s snout Justin kept his eyes on the horse, her nostrils flared ready to attack. “Reverend I wouldn’t….”

He says, “Be still, and know that I am God;  
I will be exalted among the nations,  
I will be exalted in the earth.”

They had been different species language and everything else separating them apart, but the horse stopped her threats altogether dropping one hoof she mewled once more looking calm once again. “Reverend…” was all the indication Justin needed he smiled in satisfaction knowing what he had done it didn’t matter if the farmer did not.

….

Early morning came and went and only a few dared to enter the church house that morning, Justin withdrew himself from the podium an inkling of despair plagued him, he took a sweeping glance around the now vacant church so this what it came to he wondered. Taking a moment he rested his hand palm flat onto his bible, he traced the words with his eyes going over the gold ink like he had done a million times before. ‘’I hope I’m not disturbing your moment of prayer Reverend.’’ Said a voice in the distance, the voice got Justin’s attention he looked up to his the constable standing before him.

‘’My moment is with you constable, how can I help you today?’’ Justin asked.

The constable was a funny looking chap very skinny, a mustache and big eyes but despite his odd appearance, his work was impressive. ‘’I’ve noticed there seems to be some sheep missing from your flock.’’ He called gesturing to the empty church once again, Justin dropped his head his eyes narrowing a bit but he held no scowl. ‘’In time they will return, sheep always come back do they not?’’ 

‘’Indeed they do, I’ve heard the famous Grimm brothers have entered through the town, on the case to prove your innocence…’’ 

‘’You are right again constable but something tells me you’re hiding something am I wrong?’’ Justin asked his face darkened. The constable shifted a look of uncertainty painted his face. ‘’Come now constable this haven is home to the lord share with him, share with me.’’ 

‘’I’m here under the suspicion you took those children Reverend. That’s why I’m here!’’ The constable gulped his eyes started to widen watching Justin walk closer to him slowly. ‘’The people are scared Reverend that’s why they refuse to come to your sermons. Confess and they’ll come back please…’’ The constable spoke his voice crackly watching as Justin came closer, each mark felt like another step the earth would open up from below and swallow him up. 

‘’Your accusations are based on feelings and not on facts, you come to my church spreading threats, spreading threats in God’s home do you not?’’ Justin’s voice boomed bouncing off the walls enough to send chills down the constable’s neck, he met Justin’s eyes they stood face to face.

True terror struck the constable he stood there cowardly, unable to break free from Justin’s hold. ‘’I do not take threats likely and neither does God, do not come here again spraying such bile!’’ He barked stepping back taking note as the constable gasped he fell back catching himself from hitting a phew, turned and ran out the door. 

Justin fell silent taking in deep breaths calming himself again, his nose twitched causing him to notice. Wiping a finger under his nose he held it out, he blinked seeing the blood. Sighing heavily he composed himself pressed on and continued his day. 

……

He arrived just in time shutting the door behind him Justin heard the loud crash of thunder, the rain pelted against window bouncing off the glass the sound of needles. ‘’I’ve made stew.’’ Iris proclaimed setting the table for her and Justin he finished disrobing taking off his jacket, he saw the spare bed empty. 

‘’Our guests made it back safe?’’ He asked already knowing the answer he stood behind his sister hands placed upon her shoulders. ‘’And sound,’’ she added smiling feeling Justin peck her cheek. The two took their seats passing the wooden spoons before eating their meal. Justin looked over to his sister watching quietly she ate in silence before she shot a look in Justin’s direction. 

‘’Alexei….’’ she began.

‘’Irina….’’ He said back.

Forgetting her words Iris smiled laughing a bit, the sight made Justin’s heart sore he grinned in return reaching over the table, he leaned in bringing their lips together. 

The rain began to soften by the time they had retired to bed, the light from the candle flickered. casting a glittering ray across Iris’s face. She hummed an old lullaby her head anchored low, gaze cast down she admired the man before her. Justin rested his head in her lap, his eyes shut while feeling the light stroke of his sister’s fingers run through his hair. ‘’Are the dolls set dear sister?’’ Justin urged the deepness of his voice cutting in, was both foreboding and tranquil. Iris peered down noticing the smile on Justin’s lips his eyes were still shut. 

‘’You already know the answer dear brother.’’ she conveyed smiling to herself., lifting to view Iris marveled at the handcrafted Matryoshka doll held in her palm, she was proud of her work, eyeing the portrait of creature painted on the figurine.

…..

Jacob awoke gasping loudly for air, his body covered in sweat as his heart pounded like drums in his chest. ‘’Will I saw it, I saw it in my dream! I know I know!….’’ Jacob’s voice trailed off he noticed he was alone, in their room back at the tavern. Utter bewilderment stitched itself across Jacob’s brow, he panted fighting to catch his breath he sat up. ‘’Will?’’ he called out curiously finding it pointless. 

Jake began to put together all the things he had saw in his dreams, a lingering fear clung to him but he pushed the feeling aside choosing to get dressed quickly. He mumbled a few things under his breath fixing his coat before he dropped to his knees, sliding a hand under the bed. He found one boot plopping it down on the bed, reaching further Jacob searched around aimlessly until his hand caught something. 

His fingers fumbled the object trying to determine what it was, finally, he pulled it out for him to see. Jacob sat on the floor forgetting his shoes for the moment, he studied the object in his grasp wondering how or why the little Matryoshka doll had been left under the bed, suddenly he heard  footsteps and a loud bang Will’s voice came in. 

‘’Jake get down here!’’ he yelled.

‘’Aye…..com coming Will!’’ Jacob hollered almost dropping the thing, he fumbled stuffing the doll in his pocket. Grabbing his shoes he scurried out the door.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first centric chapter for this story and really wanted to give Justin some one and one, chances are they'll be more in the future. Hopefully, I'm keeping in line with his character, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Stay tuned. :)

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO this idea came out of blue literally about two days ago lol I've been trying to get back to writing some Iris/Justin for awhile, but all my au ideas never took off sadly. Then suddenly an older movie with a pairing I still adore gave me inspiration. I just think crossing the brother's Grimm with these two is very interesting.


End file.
